NCIS Season 1 Episode 1 Love Murder
by Captain Hector Barbossa
Summary: After finding Tony's ex-lover, Dr. Jeanne Benoit, the NCIS team gives Tony a leave of absence while they attempt to find her killer. However, a drunken, enraged Tony takes matters into his own hands. Can the team stop Tony before he goes too far?
1. Cold Blooded

EXT. CRIME SCENE - NIGHT

Jeanne walks down the street, looking back in a worried

fear. She senses danger, a trait she picked up from Anthony

DiNozzo, a love she misses. When she turns her head back, a

man is right in front of her.

UNKNOWN MAN

Hello beautiful.

Jeanne takes out a knife and stabs the man in the right

hand, causing him to shout. She turns to run, but another

man grabs her by the neck and slams her into the wall. The

first man, the leader approaches her quickly. He removes the

knife from his hand and impales her three times. She falls

to the ground. The man quickly wipes his blood from the

knife and tosses it in a dumpster. They take her purse and

flee. She manages to take out her cell phone and dial Tony's

number.

TONY DINOZOO (O.S.)

Hello? Jeanne?

JEANNE BENOIT

(faint)

Tony.

Jeanne dies.

TONY DINOZOO (O.S.)

Jeanne?

NCIS "LOVE MURDER"


	2. Crime Scene and Tony's Leave

**Chapter 2 - Crime Scene and Tony's Leave**

**THE NEXT DAY - September 24, 2010 - EXT. Crime Scene - 1:59:19 P.M.**  
The NCIS team arrives at the crime scene. Tony is already there. He has been there since the night before. He is with local Police officers with dried tears on his face. He is staring down the body of his ex-love. His eyes are cold, empty. He is emotionless and trumped of joy.

**Jehtro Gibbs:** DiNozoo.  
**Tony DiNozzo (hoarse voice): **Yes, sir.  
**Jethro Gibbs:** Go home, get some sleep. Take a week off. We can handle this.  
**Tony DiNozzo:** Boss...I know we've been through years of hard work and danger...but if you try to get in my way...  
**Jethro Gibbs (interrupting Tony): **I know. I've been there, remember?

The two men stand silent for a few seconds.

**Tony DiNozzo:** I should've told her the truth. I know she'd never trust me, but at least she'd know.  
**Jethro Gibbs:** Regret comes with the pain of loss, Tony.  
**Timothy McGee:** Tony, take the Gibbs' advice.  
**Tony DiNozzo: **Hold your damn tongue, Tim.  
**Timothy McGee:** I'm just trying to...  
**Tony DiNozzo (turning and glaring at McGee): **McGee...

Tony takes off his jacket, and rolls up the sleeves to his long sleeve button-up shirt.

**Tony DiNozzo: **...we're friends...and that's why I won't kill you...but if you utter one more half-syllable, I will beat you down until you are bleeding, and I won't stop until I'm dragged off of you.  
**Timothy McGee:** I'm...

Tony swings his right fist, connecting with McGee's jaw. McGee falls right to the concrete. Tony swings his left fist, then his right, and left again, drawing blood from McGee's nose and mouth. Gibbs pulls Tony away only to receive a right elbow to the chin, and then two punches to the stomach. Tony kicks McGee in the stomach. Ziva pulls her weapon and aims it at Tony. Tony draws his in return and aims it at Ziva's head.

**Jethro Gibbs:** Stop, damn it!

Gibbs draws his pistol.

**Jethro Gibbs (aiming his weapon at Tony's head): **Stand down, DiNozzo! We'll get the killer! Give me a week! If we don't find them, you can unleash your wrath. I promise you, but give us time! Go home, get rest!  
**Tony DiNozzo (tears falling from eyes): **All right.

Tony tosses his pistol to Gibbs, who catches it.

**Tony DiNozzo: **One week.

Tony looks at his teammates, and then turns, walking away. He rips the caution tape in half, gets on his motorcycle, puts his helmet on, and speeds away.


	3. Renegade Agent

**Chapter 3 - Renegage Agent**

**September 24, 2010 - EXT. Road - 2:06:19 P.M.**

Tony speeds down the road on his bike, angry, devoted to revenge, with tears in his eyes, and pain in his heart.

**EXT. Crime Scene - 2:07:01 P.M.**

Gibbs kneels down next to Jeanne's body.

**Jethro Gibbs:** Where's Ducky?  
**Timothy McGee:** On his way, boss. Traffic. Are you sure Tony's gonna' be cool about this whole sittuation?  
**Jethro Gibbs: **Well...if I were him...

Gibbs takes a photo of the body, and then looks up at McGee.

**Jethro Gibbs:** ...I'd go all out and unleash Hell on the bastards.

McGee and Ziva look at Gibbs. He looks back down at the body.

**Jethro Gibbs:** But, Tony's a good guy. I doubt he'd do such a thing. In all the years I've known him, he hasn't had much of a trigger finger.  
**Ziva David:** Well, anyone could surprise you at any time.  
**Ducky Mallard: **You're so right.  
**Jethro Gibbs:** Take a look, Duck...tell me what you think.  
**Ducky Mallard: **Oh dear...is that Dr. Benoit?  
**Jethro Gibbs: **Yeah, unfortunately. I gave Tony the week off.  
**Ducky Mallard:** I hope that boy can keep his calm. He gets so serious in tragedy.  
**Jethro Gibbs: **We can only hope.

**INT. Mike Franks' Apartment - 2:11:25 P.M.**

Tony is standing behind Mike, watching him type on a computer.

**Mike Franks: **I'll see what I can do. Gibbs is a friend, he should fill me in on the case. Why do you want to know all of this?  
**Tony DiNozzo:** The victim was a friend of mine.  
**Mike Franks: **I'll keep you posted. The gun isn't necessary.

Tony removes his hand from the handle of his pistol.

**Tony DiNozzo:** Sorry. Didn't know if I'd have to force you. Thanks Mike. Call me.

Tony walks for the door.

**Mike Franks:** What are you going to do?

Tony pauses for a short moment. He slightly grins.

**Tony DiNozzo:** Why, "gear up" of course.

Tony leaves, shutting the door behind him.

**Mike Franks (facing the computer): **Poor kid.


	4. Blood Trail

**Chapter 4 - Blood Trail**

**September 24, 2010 - INT. NCIS Headquarters - 3:04:14 P.M.**

**Jethro Gibbs: **What have you got, Abs?  
**Abby Scuito: **The blood was traced to Clark Gail. It'd odd how easy it was to find him. You think it may be a trap for Tony?  
**Jethro Gibbs:** Well, we better find this guy before he finds Tony.  
**Abby: Scuito: **Or before Tony finds him.

**September 24, 2010 - EXT. Road - 3:19:11 P.M.**

**Mike Franks (voice): **Jethro went for it. Maybe he wants you to get this guy. Clark Gail. He lives not too far from the crime scene. Gibbs thinks it's a trap.  
**Tony DiNozzo: **Thanks. I'll hit his place tonight when he least expects it.

**September 24, 2010 - INT. NCIS Headquarters - 8:34:11 P.M.**

**Jethro Gibbs: **McGee, did you get a location?  
**Timothy McGee: **Yeah, boss...you won't like it, though. It's too close to the crime scene. I think your gut was right. It looks like a trap.  
**Jethro Gibbs: **Damn it. McGee, stay here and get the overhead tracking on Tony when he gets there.  
**Timothy McGee: **How do you know he'll be there?  
**Jethro Gibbs: **He's like a younger version of me. If I'm right, then he found this guy, too.

**September 24, 2010 - INT. Clark Gail's House - 9:12:17 P.M.**

Tony kicks the door down and enters with his pistol. He sees Clark and his young 6 year old young sitting on a couch. He whacks Clark across the face with the pistol and throws him down onto his coffee table, shattering it. Tony is attacked from behind by Gail's accomplice, Greg Myer. Tony elbows Greg in the nose, and turns, facing him. Tony kicks him back into the wall and screams while charging at him. He punches Greg with a left hook, then a right jab, and a left uppercut. He fires a shot into his right knee, and then knees him in the face, sending him to the ground, knocked out. He turns to Clark.

**Tony DiNozzo: **We're going for a little drive.

**September 24, 2010 - EXT. Road - 9:14:21 P.M.**

**Jethro Gibbs: **McGee, did you get him?  
**Timothy McGee (voice): **Yeah, boss. He's on his way to the crime scene, I believe. You'd better hurry. He has Clark, his son, and a badly beaten man, I can assume is Clark's accomplice.  
**Jethro Gibbs: **Damn.


	5. Tony's Vengeance

**Chapter 5 - Tony's Vengeance**

**September 24, 2010 - EXT. Crime Scene - 10:04:15 A.M.**

**Tony DiNozzo:** This is it...this is where you two killed her.

Tony looks around, and then back down at the killers.

**Tony DiNozzo: **You really picked the wrong girl, you know. You couldn't just leave her be...no. Instead of killing me right away...you had to make me suffer? Now...watch as I make you suffer!  
Tony aims his pistol at Clark's son. His finger on the trigger, ready to let a bullet fly into the boy's skull. Gibbs arrives and aims his pistol at Tony.

**Jethro Gibbs:** Stop!

Tony aims the pistol at Gibbs.

**Tony DiNozzo: **You get the Hell out of here! This has nothing to do with you! Leave it be, Jethro!  
**Jethro Gibbs:** I know you're hurt...I know you're drunk. I know you're wounded.

Gibbs points at Tony's right hip. Tony looks at it, his hand left hand covered in blood.

**Jethro Gibbs:** You can survive, but blood loss will kill you if we don't get you to a hopsital soon!  
**Tony DiNozzo: **They're not getting away with it!  
**Jethro Gibbs: **Killing them won't bring Jeanne back.

Across the street in cover is Ziva with a sniper rifle aimed at Tony's head.

**Tony DiNozzo: **You have Ziva behind a rifle right now, don't you?  
**Jethro Gibbs (short pause): **Yeah...I'm sorry Tony.  
**Tony DiNozzo (reaching into his pocket): **Don't be.

Tony pulls out the bullets to the rifle.

**Tony DiNozzo: **I intended on it.

Ziva checks her weapon. There's no ammo.

**Ziva David:** Damn!

Gibbs looks shocked.

**Tony DiNozzo: **I learned from the best...sir.

Tony pushes the kid down, and aims the pistol at Clark.

**Jethro Gibbs: **Put the gun down, Tony. Let's bring them in. Let justice run it's course.  
**Tony DiNozzo:** No...it's not fair to her.

A single tear trickles down Tony's right cheek.

**Jethro Gibbs: **Tony.

Gibbs lowers his pistol.

**Jethro Gibbs: **Please.

Tony moves forward in anger with the weapon aimed at Clark's forehead. After a few moments, Tony lowers his weapon, and starts walking to Gibbs. Tony falls to his knees from his injury. Blood trickles from his mouth.

**Jethro Gibbs (on radio): **Ziva, get an ambulance!

Gibbs runs to Tony to help him. He puts his gun down. Greg sees his chance. He draws a spare pistol from an ankle holster and aims it at Tony. He fires quickly, but Gibbs pushes him down and is hit twice in the back. Gibbs falls to the ground. Tony fires a shot quickly into Greg's forehead, killing him, and aims his weapon at Clark.

**Tony DiNozzo: **Don't you move!

Tony checks on Gibbs.

**Tony DiNozzo: **Boss!  
**Jethro Gibbs:** Bullet-proof vest, DiNozzo...you're welcome.

Gibbs has just enabled Tony his chance for vengeance. Though may it be on the accomplice and not the killer, justice will handle the rest. Tony smiles. The ambulance arrives, and he is lifted into it. The ambulance drives away leaving Gibbs and Ziva with Clark and Greg's body. Gibbs cuffs Clark and puts him in the back of his car.

**Jethro Gibbs:** Finish up here, I'm taking him in. When you talk to Tony, tell him he's suspended. 1 month, no pay.  
**Ziva David:** Yes, sir.  
**Jethro Gibbs:** Also tell him...good job.

Jethro enters the driver's seat, and pulls away.

**THE END**


End file.
